


affirmation

by tchouli



Series: POI Provenance [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e14 Provenance, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: set the day after the team reunites Kelli Lin and her daughter
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: POI Provenance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730062
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	affirmation

John stepped out of the shower at the same time there was a knock on his apartment door. Wrapping a towel around his waist and grabbing his gun, he strode to the door and looked through the peephole. It was Harold. John’s surprise was evident as he unlocked and opened the door, setting his gun aside. 

“John…” Harold started to say and then stuttered to a halt as he took in John’s appearance: hair damp, chest glistening, towel slung low on slim hips. 

Mouth dry Harold swallowed and tried to start again as John took his arm, bringing him into the apartment shutting and locking the door in one efficient movement. Harold was still trying to form a coherent sentence when John pulled him in close and kissed him.

“Harold, you were saying?” John asked, smirking as they came up for air. 

“Very funny, John,” Harold said as he pulled John down for another kiss. 

“So last night wasn’t just part of the cover?” John asked sometime later.

Colour high Harold sighed, “No John.” 

“Good!” John said as he helped Harold out of his coat and vest. 

“Come with me,” John said, his hand at the small of Harold’s back as he guided Harold to the bedroom. John dropped the towel as he softly closed the bedroom door.


End file.
